


The Sun, the Moon and the Sea between them

by 2vampiresarebetterthan1



Series: One Slayer, Two Champions, Three Possibilities [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bangel - Freeform, Beach Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Slaying, Spangel, Spuffy, Threesome - F/M/M, average Angel angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2vampiresarebetterthan1/pseuds/2vampiresarebetterthan1
Summary: Summer Beach shenanigans and sweet memories material for The Slayer and her two vampire lovers after a normal day at the office, aka demon slaying.This happens somewhere near LA, after the big fight, after a few weeks of established happy threesome relationship, as written in the “pure indulgence fic” Too Easy. Kelly77’s artwork is like Faith, pleasing and hard to top. Because I love happy ends, a happy ending for everybody and a blissful threesome is now canon storyline for me. Angel’s curse is counterbalanced by his shame for letting so many demons appear in LA so he is still a big hunk of brood but no homicidal sociopath.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Angel/Spike (BtVS), Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: One Slayer, Two Champions, Three Possibilities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Sun, the Moon and the Sea between them

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like your cheese?  
> I like mine hard and salty, with extra sweet running honey on top. See what I did there?  
> If extra cheesy and super sweet is not your bread and jam as it is to me, romantic swiss girl, better select another menu for your pick-me-up. Also, Please! A waterfall and a pool in a cave? I mean… do you want it to be? Oh, yes, and I am not even ashamed. Also, yes, the new TV at the Hyperion is broadcasting TV shows from the future.  
> I only discovered the amazing universe of Fanfictions last months. I know, living under a rock, much? I am hooked. I decided to indulge in some ‘fix it’ fiction myself. This is my first attempt, so thank you for your kind understanding in advance!

The Sun, the Moon and the Sea between them  
By 2vampiresarebetterthan1

They could also fight wordlessly in synch and still look good, Thank you, not like these ugly no mouth guys, eww.  
Angel ducked a first attack and Buffy used his back to launch herself to higher ground on the rocks. With a lift of the shoulders he sent her flying in the air where she easily cut in two the demon on Angel’s right, living the one on his left to Spike. Long shadows cast by the fallen torch danced on the walls, flickering moon light from above and sand twirling in the air, it felt almost like dancing at the Bronze.  
-You don’t want their blood mixed with yours, trust me! She warned her guys.  
Spike always fought nastily and somehow chaotically. He grabbed one demon by its horns and slashed its head on one of the stalac, stalagm, whatever, pointy rock growing from the cave floor, like bad teeth in the mouth of …insert your favorite ugly demon name here. Amazed at the force he displayed, Buffy realized how he was always holding back during their various dances in the past.  
Feeling the pain of his companion, a very pissed-off demon appeared in a blink from the back of the cave and rushed towards Spike in full attack, but Spike was too busy howling to notice him.  
-That’s right, the Big B…  
-Spike! Angel shouted in an annoyed voice and in an instant, he tore off the head of his assailant to catch up with Spike so fast that Buffy had no time to even think “shrimp”. He flew in front of the leather duster, taking the blow.  
Two demons jumped at her and grabbed her arms, but her worry giving her an extra edge, she crushed one in front of another before staking them in turn with one swift round blow. She dashed towards Angel, half lying in the mud, wounded but somehow surprised and mostly annoyed at himself. The demon was lifting his claws again to maul him so more, but Buffy used a powerful kick to teach him a lesson about manners.  
-Keep your nails extensions off my guy, bitch! She snapped as she pinned it to the muddy floor with her stake. Angel sighed. Her language was getting worse by the day. Guess who was to blame for that… He looked at her, relieved to see that she was fine. Her ponytail was a little loose, and her cheeks were flushed, but she looked ok, or better, glowing from the excitement of the fight. What a pretty lass she was. He was still marveling at her presence near him, that he might even be able to have a share of happiness, after all. The curse must have run out of battery. Of course there was this little business of Los Angeles being transferred to and from a hell dimension following his glorious plan, and the leftovers of legions of demons still rampaging the city, so that might have been putting a lid on the perfect happiness, anyway, his people and the Slayers’ were on fixing the main issues.  
-You owe me yet another shirt! Angel complained to Spike.  
-Look at this mess! Exclaimed Spike looking down, not bothering.  
Examining the remains of the demons they had killed, Buffy confirmed.  
-We made some damage indeed…  
-Oh, them? Who cares? Look at my brand-new boots! Spike ranted, while trying to wipe his new combat boots in the sand.  
Checking her own shoes and jeans, she could see that some shopping had to be done. Again. She felt all sticky and gross and went under the moon near the shore to wash her hands in the black waters, just in case.  
-Look, a shooting star! Said Buffy. So, are there more stars in the universe, or synapses in our brains, in reality? Cause I’ve heard both theories and…  
-I would not know about that, but shall we make a wish? Asked Angel softly. Shoot for the moon, even if you miss… he started, an arm on her shoulder.  
-You’ll land among the fucking stars, finished Spike. Shall we shag?  
Angel threw some sand at him, but the idea had stuck in their minds. 

-Who’s in for a swim? Challenged Spike, one eyebrow raised, a smirk on his lips, removing his duster and his t-shirt, piling them on some rocks.  
Their dirty clothes abandoned on the beach, they splashed and played like children in the waves. Even Angel seemed to relax a little, and after a few moments of him playing Pull harshly Spike under the water he changed his game to Pull avidly Spike under the water. How convenient that oxygen would never be an issue? Spike could stay down under as long as his Grandsire wanted. Buffy climbed on Angel’s wide back, locked her legs on his hips and massaging his tensed shoulders, she rubbed her breasts against his cool soft skin, while kissing him and sucking at his ear lobe, stroking his chest, teasing his nipples. He was like a rock, steadily appearing in and out her life, moody and changing like the moon, but also reassuring and eternal in his calm ways, ready to answer his Calling with all his heart and even his life. How she admired him for that, how she still loved him! The feelings were different now, and they had much to discover about each other’s and where their respective paths had taken them, but this was exciting too, a new section of the Angel riddle.  
Suddenly she squeaked as something brushed at her leg and cheeks. She recognized the touch and relaxed as the familiar long fingers became more adventurous. She could not clearly see well in the dark what Spike was doing under there, but according to the appreciative sounds Angel was making, it was too bad to miss the show. She reluctantly decided to get back on her feet and dragged them both back to the beach.

The currents somehow had driven them further along the shore. Looking for a comfortable spot they discovered a second cave hidden under some arched cliffs. It was lovely, a cozy little nest, with a narrow pool gleaming softly under the filtered moon beams, and silver drops of water cascading along the walls. Looking around, Spike exclaimed:  
-Look at that now, our own Moon Pool Cave! And with its private freshwater spring!  
-Get out! Buffy said. THAT’s what you were doing behind my back? I could swear I had recognized that ending credits music when I came back the other day. Passions, my ass, you guys were watching H2O!  
They both acted clueless, but she was no fool.  
The two of them headed to the back wall to shower in the cascading water while she entered the small pool. Floating in the lukewarm water, she watched their games for a while. Reminded her of the discovery of a TV screen mounted on the bathroom wall at the Pink Peach Hotel in Tokyo Andrew had recommended. She had never watched that kind of anime before…! But now was better, like, Front Seat Live Version. They had a way of grabbing fiercely at each other’s dick and neck as their very un-life depended upon it that still amazed her. Spike had some blood smeared on his chin, dripping down to his neck to his sexy collar bone in a fine line, making his Adam’s apple stick out in a very appealing way, and that might have been one of the reasons she used to punch him in the face that often back in the days. Tracking the source brought her eyes to a familiar tattoo on a muscular shoulder, where she could spot a few hickeys and healing bites here and there. Seeing Angel pouring himself a generous amount of Spike and bringing to his lips something more appetizing to her that his usual pig’s blood mug was also a sight that her eyes could easily get used to. Oh Boy! 

Their deep groans and murmurs echoing under the cave’s roof, contrasting with the high pitch chimes of the water drops cascading on the rocks, the rhythmic bass of the small waves lapping on the rocks in the pool, now that was her idea of a great symphony, for all she knew. After some time, her desire grew too strong to keep away. She decided to grab anything that would come close to the pool, just to play with it. She was like a golden siren, lurking in the water, ready to bewitch and lure adventurous handsome sailors to the depth with her, with her tantalizing scents, whimsical and promising songs in her every heartbeat and breath. A hand lingered near the water, she seized it, rubbed it on her breasts before nibbling at the palm and sucking the middle finger. Granted, you could count on them to catch on a new situation quickly. They tried to out-speed each other and sat in an instant on the rocks, their legs dangling in the water, offering her their hard cocks. Seizing one in each hand, stroking and squeezing, she rubbed their tips against each other’s, sucking and lapping them in succession, then concurrently, their respective delicious flavors mixing in her mouth like a handful of double yumminess Raisinets.  
-Oh God, Buffy! Angel sobbed.  
-Bloody Hell, Slayer! Spike roared.  
They slowly resumed their kissing and petting up there above her.  
Looking at their entangled bodies, touching their soft skin, she was in owe, enjoying the differences and the special features, not complaining because diversity brings, well, diverse joys. Already at the mall she seemed to always be torn between an elegant pair of sandals, or a sturdier pair of boots. She could never settle and usually cracked the bank to bring back both.  
Spike was all long feline muscles, hard and lean, with a nice bend that would always brush right there inside her and drive her crazy: her perfect fit.  
Angel’s body was so strong, wide, like a powerful horse. His large cock, not like, painfully huge, but more, how much can you cope in terms of width? large, had a very marked tip, no surprise there. When in the mood for something challenging, Big, Tall, and hum, Forehead could deliver just what she needed.  
Big, tall and forehead? I really thought that, didn’t I? She realized, and she giggled. Look what a few weeks of fighting alongside these two proud idiots had done to her. She enjoyed their constant bickering so much.  
They were so different, opposites, really. And yet, they shared the same passion for the fight, the same dedication to a Cause. They had survived through so much together. They hated openly each other, but somehow always came back to meet again in a clash like magnets, usually to argue or fight some more, and sometimes to violently kiss further, like presently. 

At the sound of her laugh, Angel turned from Spike and frowned at her.  
-Something funny? Angel asked, vulnerability gone, on the verge of blowing his nice guy persona.  
-Better not cross Daddy! Spike warned playfully.  
Right under the cautious mask of cool kindness he was always wearing around her, in his Big Evil law firm Boss recent corporate manners, she could now clearly see his manipulative sadistic side peeping.  
-Am I in trouble? She teased with a candid look that made him lose most of his precious self-control. Catching her under the arms Angel easily lifted her from the pool and almost smashed her face down in the sand nearby. Pinning her under him with all his weight he used his feet to push her ankles apart and spread her legs wide under him, pushing hard and deep into her, pounding aggressively faster and faster. Spike growled, grabbing Angel’s shoulders, ready to tear him away from her, but she quickly gave him a tender and reassuring look.  
Of course, she could hold her own, Spike thought. Acting all tamed for that big dumb fool, obediently following Angel’s lead. But he knew his Slayer. Right then. Spike instantly relaxed and settled on his side near them, buckled-up for the show, watching eagerly. After a moment of saying “no, no” like one of these Japanese fake schoolgirls on screen, half-crazy and panting for more, she squeezed Angel with her legs and made him roll to land on top of him. He let her straddle him with a kind of haughty look, benevolently letting her toy with him for a while and go at her own pace, one arm casually crossed behind his head, his eyes on her. Then he trapped her thin wrists in his huge palm, and every time she tried to free her right hand to touch herself, he restrained her with more force, with a dismissing grunt. He started to stroke her and rub her clitoris with his large thumb. As she was so close to come it was almost painful, she managed to free one hand and tried to chase his fingers away, but he would not surrender. Clenching her fingers, he told her severely:  
-No, not yet, Love. With a nasty grin, he brought her hand back to him, at his face. Looking at her with hungry yellow eyes he let himself turn completely and bit her hard on the wrist. Feeling the first wave of her orgasm squeeze him even tighter and pull him deeper inside, he roared in triumph and kept rubbing and pounding roughly into her until she came so violently it made her rebound on him like a ragged doll. With a smug and satisfied air on his face he abruptly spanked her hard. She lost her breath in surprise. Still sucking steadily at her wrist he let himself fill her completely with his semen, his predatory eyes locked on her possessively, and the steady pulse of his release matching her own rolling pleasure waves, the bond between them revived and deepened for what felt like their own eternity. 

Gran’ dad is back to his usual tricks and his Big ol’ self again, thought Spike, slightly nostalgic and excited to see how much his wild Slayer could take of that familiar side of his Sire that he had missed a lot, even if he would rather burn his new coat than concede it to the Big Poof. Look at her, the hell of a woman she was, not afraid of the powerful dark stallion she was bravely riding with her delicate body. He decided that he had patiently waited enough and kneeling in the sand, pulled Buffy to him. Her head was spinning. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself lying on her back under a deep blue warm loving gaze. Telling her how naughty she was and how she had it coming, and how did she like Daddy’s spanking? Spike grabbed her legs and spread them wide on top of his shoulders. With a quick and smooth movement, his hands kneading her small butt, he lifted her hips and dove in her headfirst to drink delightfully the mixed love juices of the two beings he cherished the most. His moist tongue on her throbbing clit was as soft as healing honey. Teasing her with his expert mouth and perfect fingers, he kept staring at her lovingly, marveling at her green eyes, her soft neck, and her lovely golden locks of hair spread around in the sand, crowning her like the Goddess she was. Buffy was giving herself so fully, trusting him, watching him tenderly, stroking his hair, that he almost came right there. When she started to look impatient, he impaled her on his member, and she gasped, calling out loud his human name. Her back in the air, she had to lift her hips remarkably high to move up and down all his length, but hey, Slayer strength. She was now using one hand to finally touch herself as she pleased, her other hand gripping his V-shaped pack, rising to his face, to his cheekbone, on his lips, her fingers in his mouth. How perfectly alive and whole she felt, how she loved him, she would never let anything, or anyone harm him ever again, herself included, and was she thinking out loud?  
-Yes Luv, I know, I am here with you, Spike murmured.  
Biting lightly at her fingers, softly piercing her palm with one tooth, he took a few small sips, tasting her blood like some Made-in-Heaven Bourbon. His mouth was so warm now, Buffy felt the fire. He let her come stronger and longer a few more times before allowing himself to blissfully melt into her like a warm golden sunset swallowed by the sea. 

Back to the beach, arriving near the car he had never returned to Evil Inc., Angel suddenly broke his silence. Dropping the bunch of his dirty clothes at his feet, he went down on his knees and grabbed Buffy at the waist, his eyes closed, softly speaking against her belly. He told her how madly he loved her.  
Watching his two loves so wild, so free a moment before, he could only marvel at the woman she was now, that she had always been. He had appreciated how she had played the shy little young woman to please him, and was deeply moved that it would be possible for them to pay a tribute to the sweet memories of their old love story through their new games. It felt so comforting and familiar to play that vibe, to relish in the nostalgic feelings of their beginnings, without the negative side of him trying to rule her world. He could not help it; he would always be a virgin addicted manipulative macho. But he was ready to learn new patterns, if the two loves of his un-life would be kind enough to teach him. He was out of unnecessary air after such an unusually long speech. He was so shaken, he did not even shrug when she ran her hands in his soft hair.  
She held him tight and lied on the Viper's hood, her legs around his hips, softly calling his name. He let her lead as she guided him inside her, eager to be safely back in her, warm and at home, forgiven. Spike came grinning behind him, remarking that he had not yet thanked him for saving his ass earlier.  
-How about we help you loosen up a little and break your old patterns some more, you big sod? He proposed, and collecting some moist goodness between Buffy’s thighs, he started to stroke his Sire’s firm bottom, fingering deeper and deeper until Angel's body was so ready for him that after a slight contact with the tip of his cock between the cheeks, he was engulfed up to his base in a deep moan of his sire.  
Rocking the both of them from behind, setting the pace, holding Angel's hand in a firm grip on his left hip, his right hand interlocked with Buffy 's fingers, crooning dirty things to both his loves, Spike made disappear everything that was not them, shutting the outside world out, tying them all together like the links of his favorite silver chain. 

In the car on the way back, squeezed between her two complementary lovers, chewing some iron vitamin gummies she now always carried with her ‘just in case’ and drinking a bit of water, she could feel on her left the usual emotional shield up again. Already brooding about how he disgusted himself for that little moment of violent abandon, for letting his guard down and his cock up, Angel at the wheel was sporting his best contrite face. But his dark eyes were still shining with bright gold sprinkles, and she could feel his love around her, around them both, because these last weeks she had learnt to pierce through the dark champion’s armor to access the bright passion shining within.  
Spike, on her right, was still gleaming with warm light, radiating energy, smooth and tender, his arm casually on top of her shoulders, holding her tightly against his chest, happily humming about some sheriff who did not like it how they rocked the cash bar, or something. On a sudden inspiration, he asked:  
-So, about these Mako chicks… are they real mermaids? Where can we order you a replica of these little scales-like bikini numbers?


End file.
